An Old Friend Of A Somewhat Friend
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: "Hey, guess what!," Tsubaki exclaimed excitedly. "What is it?," Maka asked confused. "Black Star said that an old childhood friend of his is coming into town to stay with him for a while. He's so excited that he's taking us out for dinner tonight!," Tsuba
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my very first Soul Eater fanfic so let me kno wat u all think..._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!_**

Maka Albarn lived in a decent sized town. It wasn't a small town but it wasn't a big city either. It was just right. Maka lived by herself since she refused to live with her father and since her mother is too busy travelling the world. Maka's one bedroom apartment was small but it worked just fine for her. Maka had a crappy job just like any normal teenager. She worked in a nursing home as a dietary aide. She didn't really care for the job but the residents were something she cared deeply for. Besides her obsession with studying, Maka Albarn was your normal seventeen year old teenager...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BE-!**

A dainty hand slammed the snooze button on the alarm clock. Maka sleepily sat up in her bed and looked around. Her text books were open all around her. Her notes were scattered on the floor. Her green eyes looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock. She had work in three hours. She was glad it was a Saturday. Maka dragged herself out of bed and stripped down to nothing. She walked into her bathroom and started warming up the water for a shower. When she felt the water was just right, she climbed in.

_'I wonder if Tsubaki has plans tonight. Probly does with that boyfriend of hers'. I'll never understand what she sees in that asshole.,'_ Maka thought washing her hair. Maka climbed out of the shower once she was completely clean. She brushed the tangles from her hair and pulled them up into her signature high pigtails. She brushed her teeth and left the bathroom. She toweled herself dry and began looking for clothes. Maka pulled on a pair of panties with a matching bra. She then pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain green tee. She pulled the clothes on and looked for a pair of socks. Once she was dressed she checked the time to see she still had time for food. She quickly made some pancakes and toast for herself.

Maka sat down and sipped at her juice, reading the newspaper. Of course, nothing really too interesting was happening. Maka finished her breakfast and grabbed her keys. She slipped on her sneakers and walked out of the door. After locking her door, Maka walked down the stairs of her building. Maka started to walk down the street. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before Tsubaki picked her up. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was one of Maka's only friends. Tsubaki worked with Maka in the dietary department at the nursing home. Tsubaki used to go to school with Maka but the older girl graduated two years ago. A light purple car slowed to a stop near Maka.

"Hey Tsubaki!," Maka exclaimed climbing into the passenger seat. Tsubaki continued driving. "Hey, guess what!," Tsubaki exclaimed excitedly. "What is it?," Maka asked confused. "Black Star said that an old childhood friend of his is coming into town to stay with him for a while. He's so excited that he's taking us out for dinner tonight!," Tsubaki said smiling. "Well, I hope you have fun tonight.," Maka said smiling. Tsubaki looked at Maka, confused, since she had to stop at the light. "Maka, he said he is taking the _both_ of _us_ out for dinner. As in _you and me_.," Tsubaki said trying to get her point across. "Wait... I'm invited?," Maka asked stupidly. Tsubaki giggled as she kept driving. "Maka, you are always welcome to join us for dinner. Black Star was starting to get frustrated that you weren't taking the hints so he sees this as a way of forcing you to join us.," Tsubaki said honestly. Maka didn't know what to say. They got to work and punched in on the time clock. They then threw on a pair of rubber gloves and got to work on preparing lunch.

It was almost the end of their shift and they were just finishing up with cleaning. Tsubaki put a hand to her mouth as she tried to suppress a giggle, watching Black Star sneak up behind Maka. Maka had just placed a stack of plates on the shelf when she was grabbed from behind around the waist and twirled around in the air. Maka screamed and was set down. She whirled around to come face to face with a laughing Black Star. "You jerk!," Maka exclaimed. This only made Black Star laugh harder. Tsubaki couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and laughed with him. Make's lips started to twitch and it wasn't long before she was laughing, too. "Well, then, are you are lovely ladies ready?," Black Star asked once he was calm again.

Maka eyed him cautiously. This wasn't the Black Star she was used to. He usually picked on her all the time for no reason. He was always bothering her. Tsubaki would always say he was just playing but some things he said was hurtful. Tsubaki always seemed to know when to make him stop though. "We have to go home and change first.," Tsubaki told him. Tsubaki and Maka were both covered in dirty water and food. "Aw man, I so didn't think this through. I made the reservation for eight! I completely forgot about you both having to change! Damnit!," Black Star exclaimed frustrated. Maka understood his frustration. There was no way they could get changed and be ready for eight.

**_Well there's the first chapter. i wanna see some reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**so i read all of ur reviews ;) nd here is chapter two. it may b a bit short but dont worry, chapter 3 is on the way**

**disclaimer: i do not own Soul Eater :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME:<strong>_

_**"Aw man, I so didn't think this through. I made the reservation for eight! I completely forgot about you both having to change! Damnit!," Black Star exclaimed frustrated. Maka understood his frustration. There was no way they could get changed and be ready for eight.**_

**_NOW:_**

"Hey, idiot. Where are you? I thought you said you weren't going to be long?," a voice said. "Ah, Soul! We have a problem!," Black Star said leaving to find the mystery person. He returned later with Soul. "Black Star, I thought you said that he wasn't coming for a few more days.," Tsubaki said curiously. "It's kinda my fault. I couldn't wait to move on to the next town.," Soul said scratching his head. "Oh, I see. We still need to figure out how we are all gonna make it for dinner on time.," Tsubaki reminded. "What's the problem?," Soul asked. "Maka and Tsubaki both need to get changed.," Black Star said. "Well, Tsubaki's your girlfriend, right?," Soul asked. "Yeah.," Black Star said confused. "Then take her home to get changed. I'll take Maka.," Soul said. "Good idea!," Black Star exclaimed already dragging Tsubaki out the door. Soul shook his head and looked at Maka. "You coming, Maka?," Soul asked.

Maka nodded and followed Soul out of the building. Maka's stomach did flip flops when Soul got on a motorcycle. Soul looked at her, waiting. "Um...," Maka mumbled. "What's wrong?," Soul asked. "Well... I've... I've never been on a motorcycle before.," Maka said fidgetting. Soul smirked, showing his pointed teeth. "I won't let you get hurt.," Soul said grinning. Maka didn't look any better as she slowly made her way to the death trap. Maka swung her leg around and settled herself behind him. "Wrap her arms around me so you don't fall off.," Soul instructed. Maka lightly wrapped her arms around his chest. Soul sighed and grabbed her hands. Maka blushed deeply as Sould moved her hands to his waist and wound her arms tighter around him. "You have to hold on tight until you get used to it.," Soul said releasing her hands. Maka nodded against his back, not trusting her voice.

_'Why... Why did he grab my hands? Surely he didn't have to. He could have easily just moved me by my wrists. So... Why?,'_ Maka thought. Soul started driving. Maka gave him the directions to her house but he never said a word to her. _'She looked so young but... why does her body feel so much older?,'_ Soul thought. It wasn't long before they made it to Maka's building. Maka climbed off and looked at Soul nervously. "I guess you could come up while you wait.," Maka said shyly. Soul nodded and shut his motorcycle off. Maka led Soul up to her apartment and opened her door just as the phone began to ring. Maka raced for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Maka! It's Tsubaki! Wear a dress with me!"_

"But I don't want to..."

_"Please? I won't make you wear heels."_

"Ok..."

_"Bye!"_

Maka sighed as she hung up the phone. Maka made her way to her room to get changed. She pulled out a red sundress and changed into it. She pulled her hair out of the pigtails and ran a brush through it. She pulled her hair back in a red clip. Maka slipped on a pair of white sandles. Maka went out to the living room and saw Soul sitting on the couch. "I'm ready.," Maka said. Soul's eyes widened as he took in her form. Maka fidgetted nervously infront of him. Soul slowly came out of his trance. "Let's go.," Soul said making his way to the door. Maka grabbed a white purse and slipped her keys and wallet into it before following Soul. She locked the door behind her and ran to catch up with him. "I don't know if I can ride your bike with a dress on...," Maka said unsure. "Don't worry. Just trap the end of your dress between me and you and you'll be fine.," Soul said getting on the bike. Maka got on and did as told. She wrapped her arms tightly around Soul's waist. Soul drove away from her building.

It wasn't long before they made it to the restaurant. Black Star and Tsubaki were waiting for them at the entrance. "Nice. We still got five minutes to be inside.," Black Star said grinning. They went inside and got their table. They placed their order with the waitress. Tsubaki and Maka were talking about school and work while Black Star and Soul were catching up. "Excuse me, Maka, but I need to use the ladies room.," Tsubaki said. Maka nodded and watched Tsubaki walk away. Maka picked at her food but there wasn't much left.

"Hey, Maka. Where'd Tsubaki go?," Black Star asked. "Bathroom.," Maka said casually. She watched Soul whisper something to Black Star who nodded. Maka narrowed her eyes. "So, Maka, what do you do for a living?," Soul asked. "You already know but besides that I go to school.," Maka said. "Oh, so you're in college?," Soul asked. "No, man, she's in highschool.," Black Star said. "Wait... How old are you?," Soul asked. "Does it really matter?," Maka asked annoyed. "No but I still want to know.," Soul said. Maka sighed. "I'm seventeen.," Maka said. "Seriously?," Soul asked. Maka smirked. "You thought I was older, didn't you?," Maka asked. Soul nodded stupidly. "Well, how old are you?," Maka asked. "Twenty.," Soul said grinning.

"Oh, so you're the same age as Black Star.," Maka said. "Yeah. Wait... how old is Tsubaki?," Soul asked. "My girl is nineteen.," Black Star said proudly. "Speaking of your girl, she's been gone awhile.," Soul pointed out. Black Star looked at Maka. "Maka...," Black Star said. "Already on it.," Maka said getting up. She made her way to the bathroom and opened it up. Maka gasped at the sight she was met with. Tsubaki was unconscious on the floor. Maka rushed over to her. She knelt down and gently shook the older woman. "Tsubaki! Please Tsubaki get up!," Maka exclaimed. Tsubaki's violet eyes fluttered open. "M-Maka?," Tsubaki mumbled trying to sit up. That's when Maka noticed that it was wet where Tsubaki was laying. "Someone must of got the floor wet and you must of slipped.," Maka said. Tsubaki sat up with Maka's help. Tsubaki cried out as she moved her left ankle. "What hurts?," Maka asked. "My left ankle.," Tsubaki said through clenched teeth. Maka moved torwards the ankle. "Tsubaki, it's swollen. I think you sprained it.," Maka said. Maka lightly touched it and Tsubaki screamed out. "Ok, it's definitely sprained. You definitely can't work.," Maka said. Tsubaki groaned.

Maka carefully helped Tsubaki to her feet and let her lean against her. "Use me as your crutch until we can get to Black Star so he can carry you.," Maka said. Maka carefully helped Tsubaki out of the bathroom. It wasn't long before Black Star was next to them. "What happened?," Black Star asked concerned. "The floor was wet and since she's in heels she must of slipped. I found her unconscious on the floor. Her ankle is sprained.," Maka informed him. Nothing else needed to be said before Black Star had Tsubaki scooped up in his arms. Tsubaki moved her arms around his neck. "Here, let me get her shoes off.," Maka said moving to her feet. Maka carefully removed the shoes and handed them to Tsubaki. "Thank you.," Tsubaki said smiling at her. "No problem. You're my best friend, Tsubaki. Get better.," Maka said smiling. "Hey, Soul. Can you take Maka home? I already paid the bill.," Black Star said. Soul nodded and watched Black Star load Tsubaki into the passenger seat of his car. "I'm glad I decided to wear sandals instead of heels. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to help her.," Maka mumbled.

"Let's get you home.," Soul said. Maka nodded and followed him to his bike. The temperature was starting to get cooler. Soul took off his jacket and dropped it on Maka's shoulder. Maka blushed as she looked at him. "I'm not cold.," Maka said. "Just put it on. It's getting cooler out and being on the bike will just make it colder.," Soul said. Maka slipped her arms through the sleeves of the jacket. Maka slipped onto the bike after Soul. She gripped him tightly as he started it up. It wasn't long before they were infront of Maka's building. Maka got off the bike and attempted to give Soul his jacket back. "I'll just get it tomorrow.," Soul said. "What makes you think that you'll see me tomorrow?," Maka asked. Soul shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PAST<em>**

_**Maka got off the bike and attempted to give Soul his jacket back. "I'll just get it tomorrow.," Soul said. "What makes you think that you'll see me tomorrow?," Maka asked. Soul shrugged.**_

**_NOW_**

It was now Monday morning. Maka dressed herself in a denim mini skirt and blue tanktop. She grabbed her textbooks and slipped her house keys into her pocket. She heard the song T-shirt suddenly and grabbed the cell phone she recieved in the mail yesterday.

"Hey, Tsubaki."

_"Hey, Maka. Are you leaving for the bus?"_

"Yeah, I was just on my way out the door."

_"Do you still have Soul's jacket?"_

"Yeah. He never came to get it yesterday. Why?"

_"Black Star said he's not coming to get it."_

"Why not?"

_"He said Soul never gives his jacket up unless he intends to never get it back."_

"So... I've obtained a new jacket?"

_"Looks that way."_

"How's your ankle?"

_"Good. I should be able to walk around in a few more days. That's what the doctor said. Do you have work today?"_

"No. I'm off until Thursday."

_"Ok."_

During the conversation, Maka had made her way to her bus stop to wait for the bus. She hated the bus. She never talked to the other kids.

_"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later since your bus should be there soon."_

"It just pulled up."

They said their goodbyes as Maka got on the bus. Maka sat in the way back with Patty Thompson. Liz and Patty Thompson were good friends with Maka and Tsubaki. Liz was a radio host but Patty was still in school. Liz graduted with Tsubaki two years ago, leaving Maka in school all day with child like Patty Thompson. "Hey, Patty.," Maka said smiling. "Hey Maka! How's Tsubaki? Liz told me about her ankle.," Patty said. Sure, Patty sounded very mature right now but this girl was always bipolar. "She's good. She said she should be able to walk in a couple days.," Maka informed her. "Yay!," Patty screamed bouncing in her seat. And there went mood change one.

It was only fourth period. Maka still had five more classes. Patty was sitting next to her because lucky Maka Albarn had **every** class with sweet Patty Thompson. Patty was on mood change number fifty three. Yes, fifty three. She was currently childlike. Maka glanced at Patty who was drawing a giraffee instead of taking notes. Maka felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a number she didn't recognize. She opened the text message.

**Hey, it's Soul.**

**How'd you get my number?**

**Tsubaki ;)**

Maka squeezed her phone tightly for a moment before releasing it. _'I can't get a new phone for a while. Can't break this one.'_ Maka reminded herself. Maka noticed Patty had changed to her normal mood and was taking notes.

**wat do you want?**

**to talk. i'm bored**

**wat am i suposed to do about it?**

**idk. entertain me.**

**i don't want to. besides im in school.**

**i kno.**

**then y r u txtin me?**

**like i said im bored.**

**watever.**

**wats ur favorite thing to eat?**

**croissants. y?**

**jw.**

**watever.**

Maka felt her phone go off again but chose to ignore it. She saved his number into her phone only to save herself from getting confused later on. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. She heard Patty freaking out and automatically knew her mood changed to phsyco Patty. Maka sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

It was getting close to lunch time and Maka cursed herself for forgetting to bring money for lunch. _'This day couldn't get any worse.,'_ Maka thought miserably.

"MAKA ALBARN, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE! MAKA ALBARN, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE!"

Maka sighed, getting up from her seat. "I'll see you at lunch Patty.," Maka said. "Ok.," Patty said. She was in normal mode. Maka walked out of the classroom and made her way to the main office. Maka couldn't believe her eyes. Standing outside the office, was Soul. Soul spotted her and smirked, holding up a paper bag. "I brought you lunch.," Soul said. Maka blushed. "I also got a visitor's pass. You have my complete attention for the rest of the day.," Soul said. "But why? How?," Maka asked confused. "Well, I was bored and I'm pretty sure school is boring anyway. As for the how, I know Blair.," Soul said. Maka glanced at the secretary in the office. "But why don't you just hang out with Black Star?," Maka asked. "Because he's taking care of Tsubaki and I don't want to bother them.," Soul said. "But you've decided to bother me at school?," Maka asked with a raised brow. "Well, if I'm bothering you then I guess I'll go have lunch with Blair then.," Soul said. Maka's stomach twisted to remind her she was hungry. "Wait! No! Please stay!," Maka exclaimed. The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Soul smirked. "Let's go then.," Soul said.

Maka couldn't believe this. Here she was getting stared at because she had a twenty year old following her around. Maka felt her blush get worse. Maka found Patty waiting at their normal table outside. Maka sat down and Soul sat next to her. Patty was coloring her giraffe from before. "So, what did you bring me for lunch?," Maka asked curiously. "I brought you croissants and ramen. Tsubaki said you liked to eat them together.," Soul said taking out the food. He had enough food for himself and her. A twinge of red was on his cheeks. "What else has Tsubaki told you?," Maka asked taking the food. The food was still hot, meaning it was just made. "Nothing. I didn't ask her anything else.," Soul said without thinking. "Wait, you were asking her questions about me?," Maka asked looking at him. "Um... Well.. I... It's Black Star's fault! He made me curious!," Soul exclaimed before eating. "What did Black Star say?," Maka asked. "Can we please talk about this later? You don't have alot of time to eat.," Soul pointed out. Maka sighed and began eating.

Maka sighed as she listened to Patty threaten someone's life. Soul was watching with a look of fear on his face. "That's mood change number two hundred.," Maka mumbled to herself. The bell was about to ring, signaling the end of the school day. "What was that?," Patty asked turning her angry gaze at Maka. "Nothing, Patty.," Maka said smiling. The bell rang and Patty's mood changed once again. "Okie dokie, Maka!," Patty exclaimed happily. Maka shook her head and watched sweet Patty Thompson get on the bus. Soul had convinced her to let him drive her home. Soul was waiting across the street from the school for her. Maka sighed and made her way over to him. "Can you get me home soon so I can study?," Maka asked. "Sure, as long as you let me chill out of a while.," Soul said. "As long as you leave me alone to study.," Maka said. Soul grinned. "Deal.," Soul said revving his engine. Maka slipped onto his bike, wrapping her arms around him. Soul took off down the street at a fast speed. Maka yelped and gripped him tighter. Soul chuckled loudly.

It wasn't long before they were at Maka's apartment building. Maka directed Soul into the parking garage next to it, seeing how he was going to stay for a couple hours. Maka lead Soul through the stairwell that lead into her building on her floor. Maka let Soul into her tiny apartment before shutting and double locking the door. Soul raised a brow. "I have a safety issue.," Maka explained. Soul just nodded. "You can watch the tv. I don't get many channels. I'll be in my room. I'm going to be playing the radio, though.," Maka said. Soul just shrugged and dropped himself on her sofa. Maka gave him an annoyed look before going into her room.

Maka looked at the clock on the wall. She had been studying for a good two hours. _'Maybe I should go keep Soul company. Just because Black Star is blowing him off for Tsubaki doesn't mean I should... But then again Soul isn't mad about Black Star ditching him because Tsubaki's hurt.,'_ Maka thought to herself. With a sigh she lifted herself from her desk. Maka made her way into the living room and found Soul fast asleep on her couch. Maka smiled and decided to leave him there, suppressing a yawn. Maka decided to turn in early.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Maka felt a hand on her shoulder. "Wow, Black Star wasn't kidding. You really are a study fanatic.," Soul said chuckling. Maka sat straight up, knocking the books that were around her to the floor. She stared wide eyed at Soul. Soul blushed very slightly and avoided her eyes. "I fell asleep last night, sorry about that. Why didn't you wake me?," Soul asked scratching the back of his head. "I... I don't know.," Maka said. "When do you have to go to school?," Soul asked. "Umm... I don't leave here until 7:20 so I can catch the bus.," Maka said hating the bus. It must of showed on her face because Soul frowned. "Let me drive you to school.," Soul said.<p>

"Soul, I can take the bus.," Maka protested. "I'm taking you and that's final. Besides, this way I can take you to breakfast.," Soul said before leaving the room. Maka didn't know what to say. She sighed and climbed out of bed. Since Soul woke her up, she had plenty of time to get a shower. Smiling to herself, she made her way to the bathroom.

Soul sighed in relief when he heard the shower start. He didn't want to see her right now. _'What the hell is this feeling? She's just a friend of Black Star's girl. She's in highschool. She's not even legal! She's still a minor! Man, snap out of it.,'_ Soul thought. He heard the water turn off and knew it was only a matter of time before she came out. Soul heard faint footsteps and turned his head to see Maka coming around the corner. She was in jeans and a red tee with some weird design. "Are you ready?," Soul asked. Maka nodded and he got off the couch. They went down to his bike and drove to the nearest cafe.

"Soul, can I ask you a question?," Maka asked after they ordered their food. "Sure, knock yourself out.," Soul said glancing out the window. "Why did you come into town?," Maka asked. Soul looked at her funny. "That's easy, to see Black Star.," Soul said. "But why? I've never heard Black Star mention you.," Maka said. "Black Star said you two weren't close.," Soul pointed out. "Yeah, but he never said anything to Tsubaki either.," Maka said. Soul sighed. "I travel from city to city. Each month is a new city. This town was next on my list and Black Star just happened to still be living here.," Soul explained. "So, you didn't mean to visit?," Maka asked. "Kinda. We've been keeping in touch by texting.," Soul said. "Do you travel alone?," Maka asked. Soul looked at her as the food was set on the table. "Yeah, my family moved over to Europe. I didn't want to go so I stayed here. I don't know what town I want to be in yet.," Soul said.

"Must get lonely.," Maka commented nibbling on her food. "Actually, no. I just get a girl to keep me company for a night every once in a while.," Soul said. Maka nearly choked. "Don't you think that's a personal topic?," Maka inquired. "No. What should it matter anyway? I'll be gone at the end of the month.," Soul said. "Oh.," Maka said before eating her food. Soul noticed a sad look in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**_i do not own Soul Eater :(_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

_**"Must get lonely.," Maka commented nibbling on her food. "Actually, no. I just get a girl to keep me company for a night every once in a while.," Soul said. Maka nearly choked. "Don't you think that's a personal topic?," Maka inquired. "No. What should it matter anyway? I'll be gone at the end of the month.," Soul said. "Oh.," Maka said before eating her food. Soul noticed a sad look in her eyes.**_

_**NOW!**_

It was lunch time and Maka was watching Patty brutally attack some random guy. She hasn't heard from Soul since he dropped her off, which the entire school noticed her get off his bike. _'What the hell. It's his fault I'm the talk of the school now.,'_ Maka thought watching a group of people point at her and whisper. Maka felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to see she had a text from Soul. _'Speak of the devil.,'_ Maka thought opening the message.

**Hey im bored.**

**what do you want me to do about it?**

**idk, entertain me.**

**how?**

**get out of school. im across the street.**

**im not gonna skip school.**

**y not?**

**b/c u had me so distracted yesterday that i dont kno wats goin on in my classes.**

**how did i distract you?**

**will u just leave me alone ya womanizer**

**womanizer? since when am i a womanizer?**

**u told me this morning at breakfast ya dumbass**

**i said i had overnight company that just happened to b girls. that doesnt mean that i had sex w/ all of them.**

**all u men r alike so wat should it matter?**

The bell rang and Maka pulled Patty away from another student, dragging her to class. Maka knew that Soul had texted her again. She felt her phone going off many times but chose to ignore it. "Are you alright, Maka?," Patty asked. Maka blinked at her. "Yeah, why?," Maka asked. "You seem upset.," Patty said blankly. "I'm fine.," Maka said smiling. Patty seemed to accept it. Maka sighed and opened up her phone. She deleted all the messages from Soul. She had one from Liz.

**wanna go shopping after school?**

Maka smiled. This was definitely what she needed.

**picking us up out front?**

**u both better b ready...**

Maka gulped and looked at Patty. "Liz said we better be ready and infront of the school at the end of the day.," Maka said. "Are we going shopping?," Patty asked grinning. Maka smiled and nodded. "Yay!," Patty exclaimed earning a glare from their teacher. Maka and Patty giggled and whispered to each other.

* * *

><p>Maka and Patty were waiting patiently outside the school. Ok, scratch that, they were being very impatient. "Where is she?," Patty exclaimed fidgetting. Maka sighed in annoyance and rubbed her temples. "I don't know.," Maka grounded out. Suddenly, a red corvet stopped dead infront of the school. Liz Thompson looked at them over her sunglasses. "Get in ladies, Maka upfront.," Liz said smiling. Maka and Patty got in the car. "So, I take it you have the day off?," Maka asked. "Yeah, listen to this.," Liz said turning on the radio.<p>

"I am garbage... assymetrical garbage...," a voice came across the speakers. "Is that Kid?," Maka asked. "Yeah. Patty, call the station and get on the phone with him.," Liz said cruising down the street. "Okie dokie!," Patty exclaimed pulling out her cell phone. "So, I heard that Black Star's friend is in town.," Liz commented pulling into the mall. "Yeah, what of it?," Maka asked. "I heard the two of you have been spending a _lot_ of time together.," Liz said. "I don't see what the big deal is.," Maka said shrugging. Suddenly, the muttering on the radio was replaced with music. "So, how did Kid end up being like that?," Maka asked changing the subject. "One of the other workers commented on his hair before I left. I was too lazy to do anything.," Liz said. "I fixed him!," Patty exclaimed. "We know Patty. Are you ladies ready?," Liz asked. "Duh.," Maka said smirking. They got out of the car and walked into the mall.

"Hey guys!," a voice yelled. Maka whipped around just in time to get smothered in a hug from Tsubaki. "Tsubaki! Your ankle's all better?," Maka asked hugging the girl. Tsubaki pulled away, giggling. "Black Star dragged Soul to the electronics store.," Tsubaki said smiling. "Oh, really?," Maka asked distractedly. "Maka, what's going on with you and Soul? He said you won't text him back.," Tsubaki said. "Let's shop, ok?," Maka said avoiding the question. Tsubaki frowned at Maka but followed Liz to the nearest store. "So, do you two lovely ladies have work tomorrow?," Liz asked. "Nope, it's our weekend off.," Maka said. "Sweetness. We are going to go clubbing.," Liz said happily. "Seriously? I have a test on Monday to study for.," Maka said frowning. "Too bad. You're going and that's final. We'll bring Kid and Black Star and his friend.," Liz said. Maka perked up at the mention of Soul but didn't let it show. "Fine.," Maka grumbled.

"Good. Now, let's find the perfect outfits for tonight.," Liz said happily. Maka sighed. All she wanted to do was get some new jeans but she knew Liz wouldn't have any of it. Maka let Liz drag her from store to store, putting herself on autopilot. She knew that any argument she gave to Liz about anything would result in Liz's famous glare and getting psycho Patty after her. Maka just wasn't in the mood to deal with the drama.

Maka came out of her trance when a bag was shoved in her hands. "Since you obviously went on autopilot, this is your outfit. Wear everything that is in that bag.," Liz said sternly. Maka sighed. "Is it time for us to get some food? I'm hungry.," Maka said. "Yeah. Black Star and Soul are waiting in the food court with some pizza they just got.," Tsubaki said typing on her cell phone. _'Most likely texting Black Star.,'_ Maka thought. Maka and Tsubaki hung back a bit as they all made their way to the food court.

"So, I heard you aren't talking to Soul.," Tsubaki said. "He tried to get me to skip school. He has only one thing on his mind and I don't want any part of it.," Maka said looking into the windows of different stores. "And what is this one thing on his mind?," Tsubaki asked. "Sex...," Maka mumbled. Tsubaki heard her, though. "How do you know that?," Tsubaki asked. "He has female companions on nights he feels _lonely_.," Maka said disgusted. "Oh, I see.," Tsubaki muttered. They made it to the food court and Tsubaki cuddled with Black Star in the big booth they had. And by some _coincedence_, though Maka didn't feel that way, Soul and Maka were forced to sit next to each other. Maka ate her pizza quickly.

"I'm going to the bookstore.," Maka said before running off. "Her and her damn books.," Liz muttered glaring at the direction Maka ran to. "I take it she reads alot?," Soul asked. "Yeah. That's all she does.," Liz said. "Anyways, Black Star, what are you boys doing tonight?," Tsubaki asked taking the subject off Maka. Black Star shrugged. "I don't really know.," Black Star asked looking at Soul. Soul shrugged. "Well, now you're both going clubbing with us.," Liz said happily. "Ok?," Soul asked. "Awesome! It's been forever since we went!," Black Star exclaimed happily. "There's just one thing. I got someone to take Patty but we have no one to take Maka.," Liz said. "Wait, aren't they underage?," Soul asked. "Yeah, but things changed. Once more clubs started coming around, a few of them had rules that if a minor over the age of fifteen had someone eighteen or over to bring them, then they were allowed in but can't drink booze.," Tsubaki explained.

"So, who's taking Patty?," Black Star asked. "Chrona's going to take her.," Liz said simply. It was quiet for a moment. "Chrona!," Black Star exclaimed. "Well, yeah. He's shy and child like, just like Patty is. Plus, he's legal and won't try anything with Patty.," Liz said. "But why can't we just take them like usual?," Black Star asked angrily. "Because, tonight is date night at the clubs that allow minors.," Liz said crossing her arms. "But Chrona is a weakling. What if a fight breaks out? He'll never be able to protect Patty.," Black Star said. "We'll all be there so it will be fine. Besides Patty can take care of herself and they've gone clubbing before together. He's protected her just fine.," Liz said.

"Fine.," Black Star grumbled. "So, we still need someone to take Maka.," Tsubaki pointed out. "Well, it's a date night. So, Patty and Chrona are going as dates. You and Black Star are obviously each other's date. Me and Kid are using this as our date night. The only two dateless are Soul and Maka.," Liz said. "Why would you assume I'm dateless?," Soul asked. "Your only here for the month.," Liz said coyly. "Do you have a date, Soul?," Patty asked. She was in normal mode. "No.," Soul said with a sigh. "Well since Maka don't have one, you'll be her date.," Liz said. "No way. Incase you haven't noticed, Maka ain't too happy with me right now.," Soul said. "Well, that's not our fault you told you of her escapades.," Tsubaki said crossing her arms with a huff.

"What are you talking about?," Soul asked looking at her. "Maka told me all about you having a different girl in your bed every night.," Tsubaki said glaring at him. "It's not like that. I tried explaining that to her.," Soul said angrily. "Then why don't you explain it us.," Tsubaki said still glaring. "It gets lonely being by yourself all the time so I get girls to spend the night with me. It's all mostly watching movies or playing some kind of video game or card game. There has only been a **few** girls that stayed the night with me that actually ended up in my bed. She won't listen to me and thinks that I've slept with all of them.," Soul said. The girls looked like they didn't believe him. "It's true. Girls have always liked Soul but not that many actually catch his interest.," Black Star said backing up Soul. "Your not lieing to me, are you?," Tsubaki asked. "Since when have I ever lied to you? No, I am not lieing.," Black Star looking hurt. "I'm sorry. It's just that this is upsetting Maka.," Tsubaki said.

"Why should it even upset her? She barely even knows me.," Soul said angrily. "It doesn't matter. She has trouble trusting guys. Her dad fucked that up big. She likes only having to dance with a guy for a song at a club than talking to them for more than two minutes. The only reason she talked to you so much was because of Black Star and me.," Tsubaki said. "Dude, she hated me until me and Tsubaki were dating for a year.," Black Star. "It was amazing she even spoke to you. It was shocking she even let you into her apartment, let alone sleep there.," Tsubaki said. "And had lunch with you and you brought her food. I can't believe she accepted it.," Patty said. "And she's rode on your motorcycle. She hates them and riding any vehicle with guys.," Tsubaki said. "And you've had breakfast with her and dinner.," Black Star said. "And she actually texted you back when you first got her number. **And** she didn't kill me for giving you her number.," Tsubaki said.

"So, what the hell does that even mean?," Soul asked confused. "It means, she most likely likes you.," Liz said smiling. "I don't get it. Why does she hate guys?," Soul asked. "Her father cheated on her mother and ruined their marriage. Her father was really the only guy she interacted with besides teachers. So, it had a big impact on her. After the divorce, Maka's mother left and hasn't returned. Before you, there was only two men she let get close to her.," Tsubaki explained. "And that's Black Star and Kid.," Liz said. "Kid? As in Death the Kid?," Soul asked. "Yeah, he's Liz's boyfriend.," Black Star said. Soul sighed. "So, will you take Maka?," Liz asked. "Doesn't look like I got a choice.," Soul said. "Then it's settled.," Liz said.

* * *

><p>Maka had just gotten home, dropped off by Tsubaki. Maka sighed. She had to get ready because whoever was taking her tonight was picking her up in an hour because they were all going to meet for dinner before going. She had asked why but never liked Liz's answer.<p>

_"We want to make it look like an actual date. You'll enjoy it, don't worry. Your date will be at your door at six. Be ready and you better come. If you don't I will show up at your house and have Kid go all symmetrical on your ass and get Patty to go phsyco."_

Maka shivered as Liz's words echoed through her head. _'Who the hell did they get to be my date? Why the hell do we have to go clubbing on date night?,'_ Maka thought stripping down for a shower. Maka climbed in, letting the water wash away the day. _'I just got to get through tonight and then I can spend all day tomorrow reading.,'_ Maka thought washing her hair. She rinsed it out and climbed out of her shower. She dried herself off and walked into her room. The bag was waiting for her on her bed. Maka sighed and pulled out the stuff in the bag. She pulled on the panties that was in there. She put the bra on, not totally comfortable in it since it was strapless. She pulled on the mini skirt and reached for the top. Her eyes got huge went she saw it was a halter top. She cursed Liz to high heavens before pulling the top on. She looked in the mirror. The top was a green color, matching her eyes. The skirt was black and had some weird green design on it, matching the green of her shirt.

Maka walked back into the bathroom and blow dryed her hair. She looked in the mirror. "Should I leave it down or up?," Maka thought aloud. She decided to leave it down. She went back into her room and picked up a necklace from her vanity. It had a silver chain with a small silver scythe pendant with a red stone near the blade. She usually wore it when she went out on a date, telling the date that she had a collection of them at home and loved to hold them. Maka giggled, setting the necklace back down. Her mother had gotten it for her because she had begged her father for it but he wouldn't get it for her. Maka sighed and decided not to wear it because the others would be at this date thing.

A knock came at the door as Maka slipped on some black flats. Maka quickly sprayed on some perfume and made her way to the door. With a deep breath, she opened the door and gasped. Standing there, was Soul dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt with a silver dragon on it. "Are you ready?," Soul asked staring at his feet. "You're my date?," Maka asked. Soul nodded. "Ok.," Maka said stepping outside. She locked the door and Soul held out his hand. "What?," Maka asked. "Give me your keys. You don't have pockets.," Soul said. Maka hesitated before dropping her keys into his open hand. Soul slipped the keys into his pocket and lightly held her hand, leading her down to the front of her building.

"Why do you have Black Star's car?," Maka asked. "He let me borrow it so we wouldn't freeze from the motorcycle.," Soul said getting into the drivers seat. Maka slipped into the passenger seat. "So, I guess they are taking Tsubaki's car?," Maka asked as he pulled away. Soul nodded, flipping on the radio. Maka smiled as she heard Liz's radio show come on. "What's this?," Soul asked confused. "Tsubaki already has her radio preset. This is Liz's radio show.," Maka said. "What plays on it?," Soul asked. "A little bit of everything really.," Maka said as a song came on. Maka smiled as she opened her mouth.

_**We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
>Talkin' bout everything under the moon<br>With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
>All I could think about was my next move<br>Oh, but you were so shy and so was I  
>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<br>When you smiled and said to me...**_

_**Are you gonna kiss me or not**_  
><em><strong>Are we gonna do this or what<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think you know I like you a lot<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you're 'bout to miss your shot<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you gonna kiss me or not<strong>_

_**It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had**_  
><em><strong>Except for that long one after that<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I knew if I wanted this thing to last<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sooner or later I'd have to ask<strong>_  
><em><strong>For your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I took a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bought a wedding band<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I got down on one knee<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you smiled and said to me<strong>_

Soul smiled as he listened to Maka sing. He was finding that he loved her voice.__

**_Are you gonna kiss me or not_**  
><strong><em>Are we gonna do this or what<em>**  
><strong><em>I think you know I love you a lot<em>**  
><strong><em>I think we've got a real good shot<em>**  
><strong><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not<em>**

**_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_**  
><strong><em>From the wedding cake to the honeymoon<em>**  
><strong><em>And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle<em>**  
><strong><em>When the preacher man said say I Do<em>**  
><strong><em>I did, and you did, too<em>**  
><strong><em>Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile<em>**  
><strong><em>And I said...<em>**

**_Are you gonna kiss me or not_**  
><strong><em>Are we gonna do this or what<em>**  
><strong><em>Look at all the love that we've got<em>**  
><strong><em>And it ain't never gonna stop<em>**  
><strong><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not<em>**

**_Yeah baby I love you a lot_**  
><strong><em>I really think we've got a shot<em>**  
><strong><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not<em>**

As the song ended, Soul parked infront of the restaurant they went to with Tsubaki and Black Star. "So, this is where we're eating?," Maka asked. "Yeah. They're probly waiting inside.," Soul said getting out. Maka got out as well. They found the others waiting just inside the doorway. "Since this is supposed to be a date night, we aren't going to get one big table. Each couple is going to dine together, **alone.**," Liz said smiling. Before Maka could protest, they were all seated at different tables all around the restaurant.

Maka glared at the glass infront of her. It was empty and the waitress was trying to get her to tell her what she wanted. "Just get her some tea.," Soul said. The waitress nodded and walked away. "Maka, what's your problem?," Soul asked sighing. Maka's eyes snapped towards him. "My problem? They are making it seem as if we are actually on a date.," Maka hissed. "Would it be so bad if we were?," Soul asked looking at the silverware infront of him. His question caught Maka off gaurd. _'Would it be so bad? I mean, we've had breakfast alone together and he's brought me lunch... Would it be terrible if I actually considered this to be a date? Gah! What am I thinking? All he wants is one thing! That's all men want!,'_ Maka thought.

"I would never go on a date with someone who only wants one thing.," Maka said. Soul didn't speak a word as the waitress came back over. "Can I take your order?," she asked. They gave their order but it was quiet after she left. "So, you're seriously going on about that?," Soul asked quietly. "It's the truth and you know it.," Maka said. The rest of their dinner was spent in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>i do not own the song used in the chapter<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_i do not own Soul Eater :(_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time...<strong>_

_**"So, you're seriously going on about that?," Soul asked quietly. "It's the truth and you know it.," Maka said. The rest of their dinner was spent in silence.**_

_**NOW!**_

Maka felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her bra. She saw it was a message from Tsubaki and opened it happily.

**Maka, this is Black Star, your mighty god. Now, listen to what your god has to say. Soul doesn't care about many girls. None of them really interest him so his sex life is lacking unlike me the god. so i can assure you that he doesn't want only one thing like you think.**

Maka turned her head and glared at the grinning Black Star. "Did he seriously just text you?," Soul asked angrily. "How'd you know?," Maka asked turning to look at him. "Because I told him I was going to leave and all he said was that he would take care of it.," Soul said glaring at Black Star. Maka felt guilty. "You were really going to leave?," Maka asked. "Yeah. Why should I stay here with someone who obviously doesn't care to listen to the truth.," Soul said not looking at her. The waitress brought their food and left. Maka picked at the salad on her plate, not really hungry anymore. "I'm sorry.," Maka mumbled. "It doesn't matter. Once dinner is done I'll take you home.," Soul said cutting his steak so he can eat it. "But why?," Maka asked. Soul chewed his food before answering her. "I don't want to go anymore.," Soul said.

"Please, Soul. Just for a little bit. I don't feel like having Liz come after me.," Maka said. "Fine, but then we're leaving.," Soul said.

Maka let Soul lead her by the hand through the crowded club. She gripped his hand tighter, trying to get closer to him. She always hated going clubbing because of how many people there was. Soul gave a sharp tug on her hand, sending her colliding into his back. Maka looked around and didn't see the others. "They're dancing.," Soul said. "Oh.," Maka said. It was actually quiet over in this corner. _'Wait... Corner? What the hell are we doing in a corner?,'_ Maka thought. "Hey, Soul. Do you wanna dance?," Maka asked tugging on his hand. "I hate dancing.," Soul said. "Then what was the point of coming to a club?," Maka asked. "I like to drink.," Soul said. "Please?," Maka asked. "No.," Soul said looking at her. Maka gave him her famous puppy eyes. "Pretty please?," Maka asked. "I said no.," Soul said. "I'll do anything.," Maka said. "Anything?," Soul asked interested. "Besides sex. Sex is the one thing I won't do.," Maka said. "Fine. Let me show you how girls usually keep me company when I ask.," Soul said.

Maka thought about it. "Fine, it's a deal.," Maka said. "Good. Let's go.," Soul said pulling her to the dance floor. Maka let Soul take the lead as the loud pounding music flowed over her.

* * *

><p>They had been at the club for a couple hours now and Soul was getting bored. "Come on, Maka. I want to leave.," Soul said tugging on her fingertips. "But I don't want to.," Maka whined. "Maka, I want to go to bed. I'm tired and I'm slightly tipsy. If I stay then I'm going to drink more. Please, we need to go.," Soul said. "Fine.," Maka said with a sigh. Maka got up and followed Soul out of the club, saying bye to their friends on the way.<p>

Once Maka was seated in the car, she started to feel tired. Maka turned to look at Soul as he drove. The streetlamps lit up his face as they drove past them. He looked exhausted. "Soul?," Maka asked. "Hm.," Soul said. "When was the last time you slept?," Maka asked. "Your place.," Soul said. "But that was last night. What did you do today?," Maka asked. "I played a couple games of basketball with Black Star.," Soul said yawning. "Your too tired.," Maka said. "I know but once I get you home then I can go back to Black Star's and sleep.," Soul said.

"Are you sure that you can make it to Black Star's place?," Maka asked. "I don't know. I should be able to.," Soul said trying not yawn again. Maka noticed a group standing outside her building. "Soul, please go into the parking garage.," Maka said. Soul was too tired to argue. Just as Maka was getting out of the car, Soul did too. "Soul, what are you doing?," Maka asked. "It'd be uncool not to walk you to the door.," Soul said tiredly. Maka wanted to protest but Soul was already walking into her building. Maka sighed, following him. They made it up to Maka's apartment door. "Soul, will you please come in?," Maka asked. "Why?," Soul asked tiredly. "Because I want you to stay the night.," Maka said. "What?," Soul whispered. "You'll sleep on the couch and I'll be in my room.," Maka said. "No. I'm going to Black Star's.," Soul said stubbornly. "Please, Soul. I dont want you driving anymore tonight.," Maka said.

"One condition.," Soul said. "Name it.," Maka said. "Let me sleep in your bed with you. Your couch isn't that great on my back.," Soul said. Maka bit her lip. "You won't try anything?," Maka asked shyly. "No, I told you I wasn't that kind of guy.," Soul said irritated. "I guess so.," Maka said. Soul fished her keys out of his pocket and set them in her waiting hand. Maka unlocked the door and went inside with Soul following right behind her. Maka shut and locked the door, dropping her keys into the little bowl on a table next to the door. Maka grabbed Soul's hand before he could sit down, leading him to her room. Maka grabbed a tanktop and pajama shorts. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back.," Maka said cling the door.

Soul took off his shirt and jeans, climbing into her twin sized bed. It was probly just big enough to fit two people. Maka came back in the room as Soul was starting to doze off. Maka put her clothes in the hamper and made her way to the bed. She climbed in akwardly, gasping when Soul wrapped his arms around her. "You're only in your boxes!," Maka exclaimed blushing brightly. "You said to get comfortable.," Soul mumbled tiredly. He pulled Maka closer to him and buried his face into her neck. Maka felt uncomfortable but didn't have the heart to tell him because he was already starting to fall asleep.

Maka woke up to feeling a warm breath on her ear. There was a warm chest pressed against her back and strong arms around her waist. Maka nervously glanced over her shoulder and saw Soul sleeping peacefully. Maka sighed and tried to go back to sleep when she felt Soul stir behind her. "Maka?," Soul yawned. Maka rolled over to look at him. "Go back to sleep.," Maka mumbled cuddling into his warm chest. Soul wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Convince me to.," Soul said before he could stop himself. "And how pray tell, do I do that?," Maka mumbled sleepily. "Give me a reason to stay longer.," Soul said simply. "Huh?," Maka asked. She didn't understand his meaning. "Give me a reason to stay here. Give me a reason to not switch towns in the next two weeks.," Soul whispered.

"Soul... What you're asking... I don't think I can give that to you.," Maka said trying to push away from him. Soul tightened his arms around her, not letting her go. He brought his face close to hers'. "Why not?," Soul asked. Maka blushed at how close he was. "Because I'm not entirely sure of what you want.," Maka said. The more the conversation went on, the more Maka seemed to wake up. "All you have to do is answer a question.," Soul said. "And what is that?," Maka asked. "Do you like me, Maka?," Soul asked. "I...," Maka whispered with a blush. Soul smirked and waited. "Yes.," Maka said after another moment of silence. Soul closed the gap between them, kissing her. Maka's eyes got wide. Soul chuckled as he pulled away. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. "Go back to sleep Maka.," Soul said. "But...," Maka said. Soul kissed her again, cuddling with her. "Sleep.," Soul whispered. Maka closed her eyes, welcoming his warmth.

* * *

><p>Maka woke up alone in her bed. <em>'Maybe it was all a dream.,'<em> Maka thought to herself. Maka sleepily climbed out of her bed, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and then stretched. She looked at the digital clock on her night stand. 12:59 pm. Maka groaned. She nearly slept most of the day. Maka walked out of her room and looked around her apartment. There was no sign of Soul. _'It really must of been a dream.,'_ Maka thought checking the bowl for her keys. Maka saw they were gone and shrugged, thinking she placed them somewhere else last night.

Maka walked into her room, yawning. She stripped down and walked to her bathroom. She turned on her shower, adjusting the water temperature. Maka climbed in, instantly starting to watch her hair. It smelled of smoke from the smokers at the club. Maka felt herself become more awake as she finished her shower. Maka turned the water off and began ringing out her hair before she got out. She wrapped a towel around herself. Maka opened up her bathroom door. She made her way to her room but stopped when she heard the tv. _'I didn't turn on the tv, did I?,'_ Maka thought. She couldn't remember so she decided she must of because she's done it before. Maka walked out to the living room to the tv. She bent down and pressed the off button.

"Um... I was watching that but I enjoy this show much better."

Maka shot straight up and whipped around, staring straight at Soul. "H-how did you get in here?," Maka asked. "Your keys. I went to get some food since you were sleeping when I woke up.," Soul said making a come here motion with his hand. Maka remained frozen in place. Soul sighed, getting up and walking towards her. Maka could only watch, not knowing what to do. Soul slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He bent his head down and buried his face into her neck. Maka felt herself blush. "Last night wasn't a dream?," Maka managed to ask.

"No. It was all real. Why did you think it was a dream?," Soul asked. "Because you...," Maka trailed off. "I what?," Soul asked pulling back to look at her. Maka blushed. "You kissed me...," Maka said looking up at him. "Technically, I kissed you this morning and I'll gladly do it again if you'd like.," Soul said getting close to her lips. "But, why?," Maka asked. "I thought it was obvious, Maka.," Soul said. Maka remained silent. Soul sighed. "I like you, Maka.," Soul said kissing her. Maka didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong?," Soul asked pulling away. "I'm not very comfortable.," Maka said blushing. "Why not?," Soul asked confused. "I'm only standing here in a towel for one. Two, we barely know each other. Three, incase you can't remember, I'm a minor.," Maka said. "One, I happen to like how _vulnerable_ you are in that towel. Two, we can get to know each other better. Three, I don't care if you're a minor. I'll only be intimate with you when we are alone.," Soul said. Maka blushed. "I really need to get dressed.," Maka muttered trying to get out of his arms. Soul just pulled her closer. "I don't want you to.," Soul whispered into her ear. "Please.," Maka begged. Soul sighed and let her go. Maka made a bee line for her room.

Soul sighed and went to make the food. Maka pulled on a tanktop and a pair of sweats before exiting her room. Maka peered into the kitchen, watching Soul dish up some take out. "What did you get?," Maka asked coming into the kitchen. "Chinese.," Soul said turning to look at her. Maka nodded and sat at her table. Soul brought the food over and they ate in silence. Soul picked up his dirty dishes and took them to the sink once he was done. He turned on the water and got a sponge, pouring some dish soap in the sink.

"Hey, Soul?," Maka asked staring at her now empty plate. "Hm.," Soul said said. "What are we?," Maka asked staring into his back. "We're whatever you want us to be.," Soul said washing his dishes. Maka looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you want us to be?," Maka asked. Soul sighed and rinsed off the dishes. "I want to be with you but I think we should take it slow. Figure this all out.," Soul said looking at her over his shoulder. Maka looked up at him and he pointedly looked at her dirty dishes. Maka took them over to him. Soul washed them off before rinsing them. Maka got a towel and began to dry the dishes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>well i want to see some reviews<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: i do not own soul eater or anything used in this story  
><strong>

** LAST TIME:  
><strong>

**"What do you want us to be?," Maka asked. Soul sighed and rinsed off the dishes. "I want to be with you but I think we should take it slow. Figure this all out.," Soul said looking at her over his shoulder. Maka looked up at him and he pointedly looked at her dirty dishes. Maka took them over to him. Soul washed them off before rinsing them. Maka got a towel and began to dry the dishes.**

**PRESENT:  
><strong>

It had been a week since Maka and Soul started this _thing_. Maka didn't really know what to call it and Soul always avoided giving her a direct answer. No one else knew about it and that's how they liked it. There was nobody to pester them about it. Maka and Tsubaki had both decided to use their PTO days so that they wouldn't lose them since they were going to start fresh with the PTO days soon. So, Maka had the next five days off of work. She was glad for it because that meant that she could catch up on her reading. She was currently curled up on one side of her couch, reading a book.

Maka sighed once her phone started to vibrate her coffee table. She knew she should of just shut it off to begin with but couldn't because of Soul. A few days ago she had shut it off for only an hour so she could do some peaceful studying, Soul had shown up pounding on her door because he thought something bad happened. As a result, Maka promised to never turn her phone off again. It was currently Saturday and she was hoping to spend most of her time reading until Soul came to take her for dinner. For the last week, Soul has taken her for dinner every night. Every other day he would sleep at Maka's, being those were the nights Black Star would stay over Tsubaki's. He always claimed it was so nobody would get suspicious. The mornings after he would stay over, he would take her for breakfast.

Maka bookmarked her page once another text came through. Sighing, she flipped open her phone. One from Tsubaki and another from Soul.

**From Tsubaki:**

**Come play som bball w/ us ;)**

**From Soul:**

**PLZ COME PLAY BASKETBALL! I WAS GOING TO COME SPEND THE DAY W/ U BUT BLACK STAR WANTS EVERY1 TO PLAY BASKET BALL!**

Maka sighed, texting them both saying she would meet them at the basketball court since it was right around the corner from her building. Maka left her book on the table and went into her room. She changed into capri sweat pants and a tank top. She pulled her hair from the bun, brushing it out. She then pulled into pigtails. Walking back out into the living room, she grabbed her cell phone and keys before going out the door. Maka double locked her door and walked out of her building.

Maka walked down the street and around the corner. She saw Tsubaki sitting on a bench next to the basketball court. Black Star and Soul were arguing about something on the middle of the court. Maka made her way over to Tsubaki. She dropped herself onto the bench next to her. "So, what are they arguing about?," Maka asked. Tsubaki smiled at her. "Black Star's trying to figure out why Soul is staying. He was supposed to leave in two days but he asked Black Star if he can stay with him until he finds his own place.," Tsubaki said turning her attention back to the bickering friends. Maka blushed lightly. "Why should it matter why he's staying? Shouldn't Black Star be happy he decided to stay?," Maka asked. "Well, he normally would be but, just last week Soul had told Black Star he was leaving but just a few minutes ago he announced he was staying.," Tsubaki said confused. Maka didn't say a word, just watched the old friends yell at each other. She was glad nobody else was here.

"WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU DECIDED TO STAY? JUST TELL ME!," Black Star yelled. "WHY SHOULD IT FUCKING MATTER?," Soul yelled back. This had been going on for far too long, for both of them. "WHY? WHAT THE HELL COULD MAKE YOU DECIDE TO STAY IN THIS SHIT HOLE? YOU ALWAYS HATED THIS PLACE! DON'T YOU DARE TRY SAYING YOU'RE STAYING FOR FRIENDS BECAUSE I AIN'T BUYING THAT BULLSHIT!," Black Star yelled. Maka sighed and walked over to them, Tsubaki calling for her to come back. "Boys! I think that's enough!," Maka exclaimed. Soul had already backed down when she was nearing them. Black Star had instantly taken notice and his face grew red. His eyes were huge at his realization.

"OH HELL FUCKING NO! YOU DIDN'T! YOU FUCKING DIDN'T! SHE'S LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER YOU SICK FUCK!," Black Star yelled launching himself at Soul. Black Star threw a punch at Soul and they started fighting. Tsubaki ran over to them, trying to help Maka make them stop fighting. Tsubaki pulled Black Star off of Soul and wrapped her arms around him. Maka helped Soul to his feet. They each had a black eye forming. Black Star's nose was bleeding and Soul's lip was busted open. "What the fuck is your problem?," Soul screamed. "You're my problem! Maka's a fucking minor! How could you!," Black screamed angrily. Maka got infront of Soul, stopping him from going after Black Star. "She's like a little sister to me you asshole!," Black Star screamed. Tsubaki tightened her grip on him.

"I think you two better explain what's going on right now.," Tsubaki managed to say. Maka looked at Soul who stared into her eyes. "Maka will tell you.," Soul said. Maka blushed. "Maka?," Black Star grounded out. "We're...," Maka trailed off looking into Soul's eyes. Soul ndoded. "We started dating last week.," Maka said carefully. "You motherfucker.," Black Star grounded out. "I ain't fucking her.," Soul said bluntly. Maka blushed deeply. Black Star seemed to relax a little. "Promise?," Black Star asked. Tsubaki looked at them over her shoulder. Maka had wrapped her arms around Soul. "I promise. All I've done is kiss her and even then it's not a whole lot since she's such a bookworm.," Soul commented. Maka glared up at him as Black Star laughed. "She's prude which is good. I meant what I said. She's like a little sister to me.," Black Star said. Maka looked at him curiously. Black Star only smiled at her.

"I think we should cancel basketball for today.," Tsubaki commented lightly. "I agree.," Maka said. Tsubaki led Black Star away. "Can I stay at your house tonight?," Soul asked as they walked towards Maka's apartment. Maka bit her lip. "Sure.," Maka said quietly. "Are you ok with this?," Soul asked quietly. "What do you mean?," Maka asked. "With them knowing...," Soul said. "No, I was hoping to get used to it myself first.," Maka said. "What do you mean?," Soul asked stopping outside her building. Maka turned to look at him. "Come upstairs, please.," Maka said. "No. I want you to tell me what you mean.," Soul said. "Please, Soul.," Maka begged. Soul sighed and followed Maka inside.

Once inside Maka's apartment, Soul found himself seated at the kitchen table. Maka cleaned out his lip and got him some ice to reduce the swelling. "Are you going to tell me what you mean?," Soul asked. Maka sighed and turned on her radio that she had in the kitchen. "Maka...," Soul said getting annoyed. The radio was already tuned onto Liz's radio show so her voice was now filling the room. Maka sighed. "I haven't had many boyfriends. When I did have a boyfriend, it never lasted more than two days.," Maka said. "Why?," Soul asked watching her. Maka had her back to him. "Because I wasn't what they wanted. All I ever did was read and work. They never liked it.," Maka said. Soul stood up and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his mouth next to her ear. "They were babies, Maka. I'm not a baby. I am a full grown **man**. I will treat you better than any of them did.," Soul whispered. "Not a baby, huh?," Maka mumbled blushing.

Soul turned her around and kissed her. Maka kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Soul backed her up until she hit the counter. Soul let his hands wander down to her hips, causing her to moan softly. He pulled her to him as close as he could, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Maka pulled away, looking up at him. In the next instant, Maka found herself sitting on the counter top. "So-," Maka was cut off by Soul kissing her again. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer and making her legs wrap around him. He licked her bottom lip again but this time she opened her mouth for him. Soul let his hand wander to the bottom of Maka's shirt. Not hesitating, his hand wander up her shirt. Just before he could reach his destination, Maka pushed him away. Soul looked at her, panting. Maka blushed, trying to catch her breath.

"Definitely not a baby.," Maka whispered, still panting. Soul smirked and got closer again. "I can show you how much of a man I can be.," Soul said. His hands played with the hem of her shirt. "I think we need to stop.," Maka said placing her hands on his shoulders. Soul seemed to think for a moment. "You're right.," Soul said. He moved his hands to rest on either side of her and rested his forhead on hers'. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.," Soul said. "It's ok.," Maka mumbled quietly.


	7. Author's note

_**srry guys but im havin a bit of a writers' block. im tryin i really am. alot has been goin on lately. nyway i got some things i want to ask.**_

_**1) should i introduce Spirit soon?**_

_**2) when should Maka's bday be?**_

_**3) how should Spirit come into the story?**_

_**4) what do u want to see happen?**_

_**im hopin ur answers will get me out of my funk. thnx!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**disclaimer: i don't own soul eater ;)**_

* * *

><p>It had been two months. It was near Christmas. Maka was currently sitting in class with Patty. Christmas break started in another week and Maka was excited. It was currently a Friday and Soul mananged to get her to agree to stay over his house. Maka had been iffy at first. Lately, Soul's been getting more touchy feely and she didn't know how to feel about it. She never spent the night at his new house. He had gotten it over a month ago, not wanting to be staying with Black Star anymore. Maka felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text from Soul.<p>

**Hey, babe. can't pick u up today. im really srry. just get ur stuff nd head on over to my place. i gotta do some xtra hrs at work. i should b home around 6 hoping.**

Maka smiled and didn't reply. She made sure to never bother him while he was working. He had gotten a job as a mechanic in the local garage. He was great with cars. He rented a car for the winter so the cold wouldn't kill them on his bike. The bell rang, signalling they could go home. Maka went to her locker and grabbed her winter coat. She didn't have any homework so she left her bag in her locker. She slipped her coat on and left the school. Maka walked home, grabbed her bag, and headed over to Soul's place. She had been over to Soul's place countless times before to hang out. Maka was uneasy about being there without him. Maka walked up to Soul's two story house. Why he had to have it, she'd never figure out. All he kept saying was that it could come in handy. Maka pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door. She locked it back up, a fetish she's had since living on her own. She put her stuff in Soul's room and went downstairs to watch some tv.

She wasn't sitting there long before there was a knock on the door. Maka got confused and looked out the peep hole. There was a woman with three kids. Maka unlocked the door and opened it a bit. The woman looked surprised. "Hi, um, I'm Sarai. Is Soul home?," Sarai asked. "No, he's at work.," Maka said. "This is no good. Black Star said he would be home. Um... May I ask who you are?," Sarai asked. "I'm his... um... I'm his girlfriend.," Maka said nervously. Sarai smiled. "Wonderful! Can you do me a favor and watch over my children for me until Soul gets home?," Sarai asked. "I... I don't know...," Maka said. "Well, you see, he hasn't taken them for a weekend in a long time and they've been asking for him. I'm going to be in the next town over so I figured they could spend the weekend with him here. It's only right that he takes them. He keeps promising but never delivering.," Sarai said smiling gently. Maka noticed the kids looked similar to Soul. They had his white hair but their red eyes were a lighter color. Maka swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I don't mean to pry but um... are they... are they Soul's?," Maka said uneasy. Sarai shook her head. "Oh no, heavens no. I didn't mean to give you that kind of impression. I am Soul's sister in law. These are his niece and nephews. They're really attached to him. My husband and I are going to be doing business all weekend. This will make it easier on us.," Sarai said. "Um... I guess it'll be alright.," Maka said. "Great! Just tell Soul to call me when he gets out of work. I need to get going. Kids, go get your bags.," Sarai said. Once the kids went to the car, Sarai turned to Maka. "Don't let them push you around. How long until Soul gets home?," Sarai asked. "Um... an hour.," Maka said checking her watch. "Good. They shouldn't be too much trouble. Watch Milani, she can get mouthy. She just turned thirteen last month.," Sarai said. "It should be fine.," Maka said. "Alright. Now, kids, Uncle Soul will be home in 40 minutes. Do not give... umm...," Sarai stumbled looking at Maka. "Maka.," Maka said. "Do not give Maka any trouble, understand me? Uncle Soul will be highly upset.," Sarai said. The teen rolled her eyes. "Whatever mom.," Milani said. Sarai gave her a stern look. "I mean it.," Sarai said getting into her car. "So, um... What's the boys' names?," Maka asked. "Kiro and Takeo.," Milani said pointing to each one. "Well, come inside. I don't really know where you are going to sleep.," Maka said. The three albinos carried their bags inside.

Soul sighed as he parked his car. It was almost 6 and he was happy to be home. He got out and walked up to his front door, pulling out his key. He knew Maka would have the door locked.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST DO IT!"

Soul quickly unlocked his door and found his thirteen year old niece fighting with his seventeen year old girlfriend. _'Fuck My Life.,'_ Soul thought closing the door. "Uncle Soul!," Kiro/Takeo screamed running at him. Soul frowned. "What are you guys doing here?" Soul asked. "Mom dropped us off. Her and dad have business to do in the next town for the weekend. Since you're settled down here, you got us.," Milani said smiling at him. Maka glared at her before going into the kitchen. "All of you sit on the couch.," Soul said. The three younger albinos obeyed. "Don't move.," Soul warned before going into the kitchen.

"Maka?," Soul asked. "Sarai said to call her.," Maka said cutting some vegetables. Soul sighed and pulled out his phone.

_"Hello, Soul."_

"You're supposed to call me a week in advance."

_"It was a last minute decision."_

"That's not the point. My girlfriend is here for the weekend. She wasn't supposed to meet you guys unless I'm around. Leaving your kids with her while I'm at work is going to traumatize her."

_"I'm sorry but you should have told us you were seeing someone."_

"My love life is my business. If I choose to say something then I will. Have you ever maybe thought we weren't ready to meet the family?"

_"Like I said I'm sorry. It's too late now. I have to go into a meeting. Call you later."_

"Don't bother."

Soul hung up his phone and turned to Maka. "Maka, I'm really sorry. You might as well go home. I guess I'll see you Monday.," Soul said sighing. Maka finished cutting the vegetables and put them in a pot of boiling water. "I'm not leaving. Just because you're family showed up means nothing. I told you I would stay and I will.," Maka said. Soul walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Maka turned around but stayed in his arms. "I'm sorry, I really am.," Soul muttered. "It's alright. They would have met me at some point, right?," Maka asked. Soul nodded. "But I wanted to wait until you were legal. I don't want them to bad mouth our relationship.," Soul said. "Then don't tell them my age. They don't need to know.," Maka said with a smile. Soul smiled. "I lo-," Soul started. "UNCLE SOUL! KIRO AND TAKEO ARE FIGHTING!," Milani yelled. Soul sighed and left the kitchen. _'Was he going to say he loved me?,'_ Maka thought confused. Maka turned to check on their dinner.

It was about an hour later when they finally sat down for dinner. "I love when you cook!," Soul said after swallowing his first bite. "That's because you always burn the food.," Maka said. "Uncle Soul was always a horrible cook.," Milani commented. The boys agreed with her. "That's the last time I cook anything for you brats!," Soul screamed. "We never asked you to!," Milani screamed. _'They seem so comfortable around each other. Why can't I have a family like that? Papa always makes me so angry.,'_ Maka thought as they bickered. "Maka? Are you alright?," Soul asked looking at her. They were all looking at her. Maka smiled. "I"m fine.," Maka said just as her phone rang. Maka excused herself from the table and answered her phone.

_"Maka please tell me you can do it!"_

"Kim? What's wrong? Do what?"

_"Can you cover my shift tomorrow night? I'm supposed to work with Jackie but my mom just went into intensive care at the hospital. Please!"_

"Of course I'll do it. When does your shift start?"

_"1. Oh thank you so much Maka!"_

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later. I hope everything's ok with your mom."

_"Thank you."_

Maka hung up after they said bye. "Soul? Can you drop me off at work tomorrow? I gotta be there for one.," Maka said. "But I thought this was your weekend off?," Soul asked confused. "It was but Kim's having a family emergency and she needs me to cover for her.," Maka explained. "Sure thing, babe.," Soul said. Maka kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go lay down. Dealing with Patty all day wore me out.," Maka said. Soul nodded and watched her go upstairs. "How old is she?," Milani asked. "Don't worry about it. Let's go, I'll show you where you're sleeping.," Soul said seeing that it was late. Soul showed them to the spare rooms before going to his own room. He found Maka already dozing off in the bed.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were tired.," Soul said taking off his shirt. "Patty went through double the mood changes today.," Maka complained tiredly. Soul put on some sleep pants before getting into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Maka cuddled into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Maka, I'm going to go get the unit cart. I'll be right back.," Jackie said. "Ok!," Maka called. She was loading up the dishwasher. She couldn't help but feel she was being watched. Maka hated being in the kitchen by herself. It was always too quiet. Maka hummed a nameless tune to herself. The sound of a door shutting could be heard. Maka looked over to see one of the residents had ventured into the kitchen with her. "Sarai, you can't be in here honey.," Maka said gently. "What do you mean?," Sarai asked moving towards her with her walker. Maka sighed. This resident was unpredictable. One minute she's nice or confused and then the next she's either angry or ready to beat you. "Who's that?," Sarai asked angrily. Maka was confused. Sarai was pointing to something over Maka's shoulder. Maka turned around and came face to face with a masked man.<p>

"Move it, bitch.," he said aiming a knife at her. Maka tried to direct Sarai out of the kitchen but she wouldn't budge. The man grabbed her pigtail and pulled her towards him. Maka cried out. "I said move it! What the fuck is wrong with you!," he screamed pressing the knife to her face without cutting her. "She's got dementia. She's hard to manuever. I need time.," Maka said as calm as she could. She was worried this man would kill one of them. "Just get her moving.," the man said pushing Maka away. Maka tried to get Sarai to move but she wouldn't. Sarai glared at the man. "Get outta here! I don't like you!," Sarai screamed. She was raising her walker to hit him with it. Maka was surprised at her strength since she was a tiny woman. The man grew angrier and raised the knife.

"NO!," Maka yelled jumping infront of Sarai. The man stabbed Maka's side. Maka fell to the tiled floor once he pulled the knife out. "What the fuck is going on!," Jackie screamed. Maka turned her head to see that Jackie had returned and Kilik was with her. Kilik chased the man out of the building. Jackie whipped out her cell phone and called 911 while screaming for more workers. Jackie pressed towels to Maka's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Tsu..Tsub..," Maka struggled. "I'll call her. Don't worry. Stop trying to speak. Stay with me!," Jackie cried. Maka tried to keep looking at her but soon everything just went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong> nex one is comin right up soon ;)<strong>_


	9. note

_**hey everyone srry its takin so long for the nex ch. between college classes and my mom was recently in the hospital nd i work just about every single night i havnt had much time to concentrate on writing. slowly but surely i will be updating.**_


End file.
